Letting You Keep my Heart
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: AU, Tommy/OC. Despite everything they'd been through – thanks to his disapproving father – Tommy can't seem to stay away from his ex-wife, Darcy Jones or their daughter. And he'd be damned if he lets them slip away from his grasp a second time… [T&D, L&O, F&J, T&W, C&R]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Letting You Keep my Heart  
**Author:** Katie/TheIrishShipperholic  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story and my original characters  
**Show/Movie/Book:** Arrow  
**Couples/Category:** Tommy/Darcy (original female character; Anna Kendrick), Oliver/Laurel, Thea/Wade (original male character; Stephen Coletti), Roy/TBD, Felicity/Jake (original male character; A.J. Buckley), others to be determined &amp; mixed throughout. Alternate Universe (AU)  
**Rating:** Mature, for language, sexual scenes and periodical alcoholic consumption  
**Summary:** AU, Tommy/OC. Despite everything they'd been through – thanks to his disapproving father – Tommy can't seem to stay away from his ex-wife, Darcy Jones or their daughter. And he'd be damned if he lets them slip away from his grasp a second time…  
**Author's Note:** I have just finished Season 1 of Arrow, and I LOVE THIS SHOW. Like, I'm thinking to myself constantly, "Why didn't I watch it from the beginning?" That's simple. Because I wasn't ready to get lost in the 'feels' that came with it. It's a good show, I will give you that, but I bawled when they killed off Tommy and I decided to rewrite his story from the beginning of the series and go completely AU before he dies. I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading!  
**Chapter One**  
"Push me HIGHER, Daddy!" the excited squeal that came from Mallory Jones-Merlyn interrupted the heavy thoughts rolling through the mind of Thomas "Tommy" Merlyn and he complied his 5 year old daughter's demanding, grasping the rubber swing that she sat in and pulling it as far back as he could before letting go. The _chirp_ of his phone had him reaching out to grasp the swing once more, bringing it to a stop. "Daddy, no stop! More, more!" Mallory whined, kicking her feet.

"Mallory Rebecca Jones-Merlyn, none of that nonsense," Tommy told his daughter in a firm tone and she huffed but complied while he reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out his cell phone. His eyes then widened in shock upon reading the text message from Laurel Lance: **OLIVER IS ALIVE**! Putting his phone away, Tommy reached out to gently pluck Mallory out of the swing, telling her, amidst her protests, "There's a very important person that is going to want to meet you, Marshmallow." She looked at him in surprise and he smiled, reaching up to gently tweak her nose. "But first, we need to call your pretty Momma and have her meet us at the Queen mansion."

As he made his way out of the park with his daughter in his arms, Tommy let his mind go back in time to the first night he spent with Darcy as newlyweds:

_**Five Years Earlier – Las Vegas**  
He heard her sigh and he took a spare second to glance over at her as she fiddled with the tablet in her lap. Getting up, Tommy walked over to her. Gently but forcefully, he took the tablet from her hands and placed it onto the wooden surface of the table in their hotel room then guided her to her feet._

_Although startled at first, Darcy wrapped her arms around the mid-section of her new husband's waist and allowed him to pull her closer. Her hazel eyes lifted to meet his dark brown ones, leaning in closer at the same time his head began lowering. Tommy could feel her breath quicken, the stuttered sound causing the soft curves of her breasts to brush up against the hard muscles of his chest. Lifting her up, he crushed his mouth to hers then carried her toward the bed after turning in its direction. At the edge, he lowered to press one knee against the mattress, the piece of furniture dipping with the combined weight. The actual frame squeaked but the newly married couple ignored the sound as they began losing themselves in each other and their fervent, steamy kisses._

_Darcy could feel the temperature around them continue to rise and, when she felt one of his hands dip beneath the hem of her ivory-colored tunic, she arched her body into his simple yet gentle touch. Then she was leaning into him when he sat them up once his strong grip around the hem of her tunic tightened almost possessively before the soft flannel material was lifted up over her head then tossed to the end of the bed. Lowered back down into the soft satin sheets of the bed, Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck as their mouths fused together once more in a kiss that expressed what they wanted. Tongues tangled together in a sensual tango that soon ended when Tommy parted from the kiss to sit up. Nestled firmly between her thighs, he leaned back away from her then stripped away his tuxedo jacket, dress shirt and undershirt._

_As he lowered himself back down, the feel of **all** of her pressing soft, smooth curves against the hard planes of his chest, abs and throbbing manhood beneath his boxers had Tommy finally realizing that he had a willing participant in his new bride. He let one hand move up to frame her cheek then asked in a husky voice, "You're not a virgin, are you?"_

_When she made the attempt to turn her head, Tommy held fast to her skull, tunneling his masculine hand up into her hair, which had been swept up into a fancy French braid. "I'm not mad," he said softly to reassure her. "I just want an honest answer."_

_"Yes. Yes, I'm a virgin. What's it to you?" Her tone was angry so Tommy leaned down to capture her lips, silently hoping that the gesture would calm her down long enough for him to learn what kinds of motions and caresses she enjoyed. Her dark brown hair began to loosen at the ends of her braids and that was when she felt the tips of his fingers leave a trail of goose bumps along the skin at the back of her neck. Darcy moaned softly, accepting his skillful tongue as it began to gently explore her mouth then slowly let her own cautiously make contact. Her earlier anger began to dissipate and she allowed her legs' loose hold to tighten around his waist. The movement provided him with a more secure spot between her slender thighs but Tommy would be a complete gentleman, the opposite of how he'd been raised. Using one hand, he moved up the skin of her stomach and stroked it in circular motions. This caused Darcy to release a series of soft moans, her own hands growing bold in the action of moving them over his broad, muscular back. At one point, she dug her slightly sharp fingernails into the sinew skin and Tommy growled low into the kiss. "Tommy…" she said in a hoarse voice after her new husband broke off the steamy kiss._

_"Yes, Dare what do you want?" he asked in a hoarse voice as his hands tunneled up into the now loose strands of her dark brown hair and tilted her head back in just away so he could bring his lips to the juncture of her fair-skinned neck. **She's so gorgeous,** he thought to himself as he let his eyes roam over the lower part of her body. **And she's all mine.** Tommy was not one to feel possessive over someone but hopefully she felt the same way about him. He put his thoughts aside to begin a trail of moist, nipping kisses downward from her neck, to her collarbone until he reached the very upper part of one round globe of her breast. The fair, silky skin in front of him was covered in a silk negligee and provided him with a hindrance that he really didn't want. Luckily for Tommy, the clasp of her bra was in front and he let one hand drift toward her chest and quickly unfastening the clasp and parting satin and lace to one side. His strong, masculine fingers dipped inside to brush over skin that was soft to the touch. Tommy groaned into the skin of her shoulder, his throbbing manhood twitching uncontrollably against her thigh. "God, Dare…"_

_"Awe, is someone happy to see me?" she asked in a teasing voice, her smile matching as he arched into her hands while the very tips of her fingers moved in circular motions over the upper part of his back. A graze of her lips. A caress of her hands. The soft, teasing whisper in her voice. It all became his undoing as he then tilted his head to a soft angle before capturing her lips with his own in a passionate, demanding kiss. His tongue remained gentle but was demanding in the way that it very tenderly coaxed hers to tangle with his own._

_A moan from her. A low growl from him. The way their chests hitched ever so slightly at the brief loss of breath. Tommy was going to be the death of her if Darcy wasn't careful. But she didn't want careful. She wanted to see him sweat. She wanted to see how far over the edge she could drive him so Darcy carefully maneuvered one hand between their bodies until she had closed it around his throbbing manhood. Tommy growled low and placed his hand over hers. "Damn it all to hell, Darcy. Don't start somethin' you can't finish."_

_"Afraid of a little challenge, Mr. Merlyn?" she asked with a teasing smirk planted firmly on her face. The back and forth banter between them – and the involuntary manner in which she'd gotten him to laugh and smile again – truly made a believer out of him._

_"If it means that you're the challenge then no, I'm not afraid," Tommy was quick to respond honestly. Dipping his head, he brought his lips to hers in a kiss that started out soft and tender but quickly intensified as their tongues sought each other out. He could go on kissing her forever, but that would not suit her. Tommy then sat up before getting up completely to move up and off the bed, going over to pick up his tuxedo pants, digging around for his wallet until he found what he was looking for: a condom. As nice as it would be to displease his father, Tommy wasn't willing to have his new wife be left alone to raise her – their – baby. Returning to the bed, he placed the condom in the palm of the hand she held out. Darcy unsheathed the condom then scooted to the edge of the bed so that she could place it at the tip of his hard, throbbing shaft and stretching it up until the condom had completely covered his shaft. Tommy lowered himself back down onto her and nudged one knee between her slender thighs. "I promise to be gentle and go slow, okay?"_

_The brief nod he receives is all the permission Tommy needs as he takes in the sight of her: hair slightly askew, lips swollen from their kiss and eyes full of light and desire. She looked beautiful. And then she was reaching for him, to which Tommy eagerly obliged the silent demand. Lowering his body slowly down to begin sinking into warm depths, the businessman let out a soft groan at the feel of her moist walls clenching around his hard shaft in a vice-like grip. "Tommy…oh…" Her strangled whisper of his name had him sinking further into her until their hips were completely and intimately joined. Deep groans escaped him once more as he finally caught his breath; burying his face in her neck and smiling when he felt the tips of her fingers brush his unkempt hair out of his face. "Tommy…"_

_He brought his head up to let his deep charcoal eyes make contact with the soft jade of her eyes. "What is it, my beautiful wife?" he asked. His tone was filled with a ragged hoarseness he had never used before and he shifted to place one hand under her chin when she attempted to turn her head to glance away. "I'll do whatever you ask me, Darcy. Name it."_

_"Will…will you call me Mrs. Merlyn?" She barely recognized her own voice as she spoke._

_The request made Tommy smile before he shifted to withdraw from her moist heat and slammed back into her with as gentle a force as possible. Bringing his lips to hers, Tommy immediately gave her a silent apology before whispering softly, "You have my heart forevermore, Mrs. Merlyn."_

_As he began to thrust in and out of her at a pace that remained steady, Darcy whispered in response, "And you have my heart forevermore, Mr. Merlyn."_

**Present Day – Queen Mansion**  
Darcy walked into the lavish mansion owned by Moira Queen Steele and her husband Walter just ahead of her former sister-in-law Charlotte Merlyn. "Moira, are you here?" Darcy called out as she and Charlotte walked further inside.

Moira appeared in the living room doorway, her aging face curling into a warm smile. "Darcy, how wonderful to see you, darling," the older woman said as she hugged first Darcy and then Tommy's younger sister. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Moira," Darcy said as they headed into the living room to wait for Tommy and Mallory to arrive. "I heard the news."

"Thank you for coming. Is Tommy bringing Mallory?" Darcy gave the older woman a smile and a nod. "Good. I can't wait to see how much she has grown."

The front door opened a second time and Walter's voice floated toward the living room. "Moira, my dear," he said. Moira, Darcy and Charlotte stood as one and went back to the foyer. Moira's eyes glisten with tears.

"Mom," Oliver Queen said with a brief smile curling his lips before it disappears. Moira frowned at this but was saved from saying anything else when Thea appeared on the landing. "Hey, Speedy…"

"Oliver," Thea breathed out, running down the stairs toward her brother, launching herself at him. Oliver gently but fiercely wraps his arms around her in return before Thea's gaze went to something behind her brother.

Oliver felt the hair at the nape of his neck stand straight up as if they were somehow aware that SHE stood behind him. He barely had to turn toward her before the loud, resounding crack of flesh meeting flesh as his head turned from the force of her slap. And then he was letting one arm snake out in a quick-like manner to let one hand close around her upper arm to prevent his ex-girlfriend from walking away from him. "We need to talk, Laurel. And don't even think about refusing because you know you need to let go of the rage and anger," he said in a low voice.

Laurel Lance heaved out a sigh, knowing he was right. "Before we do that, I think I should introduce you to someone very special to Tommy," she said and gestured over to Darcy. Oliver turned toward the brunette that stood with his mom. "That's Darcy Jones Merlyn." Oliver felt his eyes go wide at the mention of the second surname before he was interrupted by a little voice behind Laurel.

"Auntie Laurie, I'm here!" Her goddaughter announced in a loud, excited voice. The other adults laughed at her excitement before Laurel and Oliver moved out of the way to let their friend inside.

Tommy put his daughter down once they were both inside then watched as she ran up to her mother, who picked Mallory up in her arms. Oliver and Laurel both noticed the look of longing which was embedded so deep into his eyes that made the former couple exchange a glance as Tommy spoke up. "Dare, what time do you want me to pick her up this week?"

"Tommy, why don't you stick around?" Oliver asked, one arm reaching out to stop his best friend from making a run for it. He could see how in love Tommy was with the brunette holding the little girl who had her mother's dark locks of hair and her father's eyes.

Laurel walked over to gently hoist Mallory into her arms. "Let's go to the kitchen and see what kind of food Nana Moira has, okay?" Mallory nodded and clung gently to her godmother's neck as the attorney took them to the kitchen, with Moira, Thea and Walter soon trailing after them.

**Author's Note:** I hope y'all enjoyed seeing a slightly different Pilot episode than Arrow gave us. The next chapter will include: a talk between Laurel &amp; Oliver, one between Tommy &amp; Darcy AND Laurel, Thea, Moira and Mallory help play matchmaker for the former spouses.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously, in "Letting You Keep My Heart", all of Oliver Queen's "family" – including his best friend Tommy, now divorced from his ex-wife &amp; mother of their daughter Mallory – discover that Oliver is alive. Laurel slaps him for cheating on her._**

**Chapter Two**

No one ever explained how bumpy the road to find love could get, but what if someone wanted to find love again? Would it be easier then? Darcy and Tommy ignored the looks they got from the others gathered in the kitchen at the Queen's grand mansion. Darcy's lips were slightly swollen, like they had just been kissed, and Tommy was adjusting his shirt back into his jeans. Only Mallory didn't suspect what they were up to as she happily munched away on a chocolate chip cookie, supplied to her by her godmother Laurel.

_**Ten Minutes Ago**...  
Tommy grabbed Darcy's hand and pulled her toward the stairs. She followed, suppressing a giggle as they made their way into the bedroom – among many – but still a bedroom they'd once called their own. Moira had let the newlyweds live with her during the first two years of their marriage until Tommy &amp; Darcy signed a lease for a two-bedroom loft apartment. A deep, throaty moan is released from Darcy's lips when she felt her ex-husband turn to push her up against the solid wooden surface of the door, effectively shutting it. "Missed you earlier," he whispered against her lips before claiming them in a ravenous kiss._

_Keeping up his actions, Tommy then began to unfasten the buttons of her red flannel shirt and soon revealed the slender upper half of her gorgeous body. After he had peeled it down her arms, the businessman stepped back to give her room to breathe. Walking backward, Tommy sat down on the queen-sized bed but didn't scoot back right away as he watched his ex-wife perform a little striptease dance for him. "For the record, I miss you every single time you leave for work," she murmured, approaching him in nothing but her bra and underwear. He pulls her to stand between his legs, wrapping his arms around her bare mid-section and burying his lips in the valley between her breasts._

_Darcy panted heavily as he began to lavish attention on the sensitive skin of and around her breasts, reaching back and inhaling sharply when he only smacked her slender hands away. The muffled and nearly incoherent "no" had her letting a smirk curl her lips; she loved the dominating side of him. His own hands pull the hooks free, the satin-and-lace material sliding down her slender frame and onto the floor. Her gaze lowered to his as she lowered herself onto either side of his lean, muscular waist. Darcy absolutely loved that he'd gone the extra mile when she was pregnant with Mallory and exercised with her: Zumba, jogging, yoga and Pilates; he was in amazing shape._

_One at a time, she began to unfasten the buttons of his dark-colored dress shirt then squeaks when he switches their positions so that he was the one on top. Tommy removed his shirt then guided her hands to the waist of his jeans. She smirks and works to release him from the tight confines that his jeans provided, pushing them down once the button and zipper had been loosened. He kicked them aside then lowers himself back down over her, hovering above her on the palms of his hands. "Not fragile, Tommy," she mumbles against his lips after bringing him down against her by wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Tommy smiles at her as he complied with her silent demand before working to get both of them out of their remaining undergarments. Once they were both completely nude, Tommy pushed into her warm, tight heat; a moan slipping free from Darcy's lips as she eased her legs further apart until she had welcomed all of him into her. A brief twist of his hips had Darcy moaning a second time before he was easing out of her and then slamming back into her, smothering the next cry she planned to utter with a slow, sensual kiss._

Downstairs, an angry Malcolm Merlyn stood waiting outside the front door while Walter slowly approached the double-door entryway. The two men stared each other down in an intense contest that lasted until Malcolm broke the silence by asking, "Are they all here?"

"Yes. Yes, they are. And no, you will not be allowed to take the child off of our hands, Malcolm. You will have quite the fight on your conscience, and I don't believe you want that," Walter said before making an attempt to shut the doors in the other man's face.

Malcolm simply smirked and reached out with one hand to stop the taller of the two men from closing the doors. "Charlotte will be coming home with me," he said.

"No, she will not be, Dad," Tommy said as he and Darcy came up behind Walter, holding hands. "Thanks to one of your drunken stupors, I now have full custody of my sister."

Darcy then chimed in to add, "And until she &amp; Thea are of legal voting age, they'll be staying with Moira &amp; Walter."

Malcolm scowled at her. "Just because you've won my son over by giving him a child that may not be his after all the whoring you've done doesn't give you the right to my daughter as well."

Darcy refused to cower at his words. "How noble of you to try and protect a son that you abandoned when he was eight years old, Malcolm, and leave your daughter behind too. Charlotte has had more of an upbringing with the Queen family than she did with you, the father who disappears from her life for a fairly large chunk of years, and to what? Come back now and expect to have them welcome you with open arms? Not by a long shot from where I'm standing." And then she turned to storm off to the kitchen while Tommy stayed behind as he turned back to look at his father.

"Leave, Dad. And don't bother us again," Tommy said in a low warning tone before turning and following his ex-wife to the kitchen, where he found only Moira, Thea and Mallory. "Where's Laurel and Ollie?"

Moira smiled. "They decided to take a walk down to the old guest house for a bit." Tommy nodded in response. He knew all too well what the guest house was: a perfect place to sneak away to during the lavish parties Robert &amp; Moira threw. Oliver &amp; Tommy both had taken Laurel &amp; Darcy to the guest house when both couples wanted privacy to have heavy make-out sessions that usually ended when they got caught as the parties were winding down.

**D&amp;T L&amp;O D&amp;T L&amp;O D&amp;T L&amp;O D&amp;T L&amp;O D&amp;T L&amp;O**

"It's been a while since I've been back here." Laurel's quiet statement interrupted the silence that they'd had during their walk to the guest house. Oliver nodded and smiled. It had been quite some time since he'd brought her here; not even Sara, McKenna or Helena had been brought to the guest house.

His thoughts were interrupted by the soft caress of her fingertips on his chest and Oliver glanced down to see that Laurel had managed to be sneaky in unfastening the buttons of his shirt. Letting out a low growl, he grabbed her gently by the waist and pushed her up against the closest wall before capturing her lips with his own. The kiss left the innocence they once knew behind and he plundered his tongue deep while tangling it with hers and his hands into her hair. "I need you," he murmured in a hoarse tone as he worked to get her out of the navy blue blazer she wore over an ivory blouse made of silk.

"I need you more," she murmured in response, parting his shirt. Areas of puckered flesh greeted the deep hazel gaze of her eyes. "Ollie, what happened to you?"

"Nothing," was his muttered response as he all but withdrew away from her, buttoning his shirt back up before taking a step back from her. Laurel frowned and attempted to step back into his personal space. "Leave it alone, Laurel."

"I waited for you for 5 years, Oliver!" Laurel practically yelled. "I car…" She cut herself off, shaking her head before buttoning her blazer back up, turning on her heel and stormed out of the guest house. Oliver growled before chasing after her, grabbing her arm and whirling her around into the hard contours of his body. "Let go, Ollie."

"You know I won't do that, Laurel," he ground out, holding her squirming body in place against his and locked her wrists behind her back in a firm grip. Laurel attempted several times to escape but Oliver refused to let go before he once more captured her lips with his own, and Laurel was given no choice but to surrender to his kisses. Holding her wrists behind her back with one hand, Oliver brought his other hand around to unfasten the buttons of her soft cotton navy blue blazer. Parting it, he eased his hand inside then guided the silk blouse up out of her matching suit pants. "I made the mistake of letting you go once. I won't do it again." Laurel tears up at the words, unable to form words of her own as her throat dried up like she'd been thrust unexpectedly into the Sahara Desert. Oliver smiled at her like he understood her silent need; plunging his hand deeper beneath the silk blouse.

She let out a low moan at each stroke of his fingers over the warm, supple and smooth skin; the slow and sensual caresses sending each little sensation into a high fever pitch. Oliver walked her back toward the entrance of the guest house and, once they were back into the front entryway, helped to navigate their way toward the main bedroom. Clothes were tossed aside during the trek they made, denim blue mixing with navy blue and black lace with solid black. The former couple landed on the bed in a tangle of limbs with no clothes to separate them as Oliver worked his way down her chest with soft, nipping kisses; Laurel moaning at the action. When Oliver reached the opening of her thighs, his tongue darts out to boldly &amp; briefly press it into the tight channel of her moist folds. "Oliver…" she finally managed to utter out and he smirks then repeats his actions, driving his tongue deeper into her moist folds. Laurel continues to moan loudly, the sound echoing throughout the room and the guest house but Oliver didn't stop or slow down the gentle driving force of his tongue. Not until her moaning turned into loud cries of his name and her hips bucked up against his face then went slack did Oliver ease back, moving to hover above Laurel.

"It's always been you, Laurel," he murmured before guiding himself slowly into her and remaining completely still to allow her time to adjust. Then, as he peppers her lips with soft &amp; stirring kisses, Oliver eases back out of Laurel then slams back into her tight heat. His kisses moved toward her cheek, allowing Laurel to grasp at what little air was still in her lungs from the gentle way his chest crushed her breasts.

Oh, it was an incredible feeling; the two of them lost in familiarity of holding one another in the throes of passion. Lost in the feeling of kissing, exploring each others' bodies with gentle &amp; persuading kisses. Neither of them wanted to forget what it felt like either.

Happy endings were meant for everyone, right? The powers that be truly hoped so – they weren't going to give up until all those residents of Starling City who deserved love had one!

**Author's Note:** Coming up: Charlotte &amp; Thea encounter Roy during a trip to visit their brothers.


End file.
